Ostatnie życzenie
by Veritaseria
Summary: Wyznania Toma Marvola Riddle'a. Każdy z nas ma sumienie, chociażby nieużywane. Moja pierwsza, pesymistyczna, miniaturka HP/TMR (lub HP/LV, jak kto woli) pisana pod wpływem braku nastroju. Ostrzeżenia - brak.


**Autor: **Veritaseria

**Tytuł: **Ostatnie życzenie

**Fandom: **HP

**Bohaterowie: **TMR, HP

**Liczba słów: **813

**Napisany: **maj 2012

**Opublikowany: **05.02.2013

A więc tak to ma się skończyć, Harry Potterze. Tak, jak pragnął cały czarodziejski świat, tak, jak chciałeś ty, i Dumbledore, każdy normalny człowiek chciał. Aby dobro zwyciężyło zło. Aby było tak, jak w bajkach - aby życie okazało się być jedną, wielką bajką.

Ludzie, którzy w to wierzyli, pomyślą teraz, że można już niczym się nie zajmować, że można porzucić pomaganie i pracę. Bo życie to bajka, bo raz stało się tak, jak w maminych opowieściach. Ale życie nie było, nie jest i nie będzie bajką. Pozostanie złe, zdradliwe, takie, jakim było, aby tylko czekać na tych, którzy są obojętnie - aby wciągnąć ich w swoje sidła. Tak, tak, twój wszechwiedzący Albus wie, dobro też jest złudą zła. Wszystko prowadzi do zła. Nie można go pokonać inną siłą, bo nienawiść jest najmocniejsza. A te wasze ułudy o świcie bez zła to tyko brednie. Dobrze o tym wiesz. Wiecie wy wszyscy. A jednak…a jednak ulegasz , chcesz im wierzyć mimo błędów i strat, jakie poniosłeś. Już nie pamiętasz o kochanym Syriuszu? Tyle po nim płakałeś, wiem, bo twój umysł pozostał do końca jak otwarta księga. Nawet teraz widzę twoje przerażenie i pytanie „Co będzie dalej? Co mi pozostanie, kiedy to się skończy?" Ale to nic, nie dla takiego bohatera, który musi uratować świat. Zrobisz to, jestem pewien, że to zrobisz, tak, jak jestem pewien, co czujesz wobec Rona i Hermiony, że traktujesz ich jak rodzeństwo. Ja nigdy nie miałem rodzeństwa, wiesz? Zawsze byłem sam, opuszczony, nikt się mną nie interesował; nie tak jak słynnym Harrym - Potterem - Zbawcą - Naszego - Świata. Mi nie pomógł żaden zapchlony olbrzym w ucieczce od mugolskiego świata, którego tak nienawidziłem. Ja nie miałem żadnego przyjaciela - prócz Nagini - podczas całego swojego życia. Nikt nigdy na mnie nie zwracał uwagi; gdy dostawałem najlepszy stopnie z egzaminów, nie spotkałem się z pochwałami ani prezentami. Zawsze musiałem zadowolić się resztkami; czy jedzenia, czy ludzkiej życzliwości i ciepła - tak naprawdę nie robiło mi to różnicy. Pomyślałem, że muszę być tak potężny, aby każdy bał się mojego imienia, tylko po to, aby zaspokoić swoją potrzebę bycia zauważonym. Widzisz, jak dużo zależy od drobiazgów? Śmierć twojego ukochanego ojczulka chrzestnego - też. Ja jednak nie spotkałem się nigdy z prawdziwą miłością - toteż nie umiałem kochać. Ty jednak miałeś pod ręką tak uczonych, ale nie, twoje zdanie było najważniejsze. Impuls. Czy nie czułeś kiedyś, jak krew gotuje się w tobie, jak widok przesłania ci czerwona mgiełka, jak na twojej twarzy pojawia się grymas, jak z twoich ust niemalże leci piana… Nie ukryjesz tego przede mną.

Chciałeś zabić. Kto by pomyślał, że jednak nie jesteś taki święty, że jednak w czymś przypominasz Lorda Voldemorta - pragnąłeś śmierci tego drugiego; tego, który jest po drugiej stronie twojego umysłu. Tak więc, Harry Potterze, i ty uległeś złu. Teraz też widzę w twoich oczach tę wspaniałą rządzę mordu, to, co ty możesz ujrzeć w moich, dopóki nie zgasną. Łączy nas tak wiele rzeczy, nawet o tym nie wiesz. Twoje sny i wizje to nic, w porównaniu tym, co ja widzę z twojego życia. Twój umysł od dzieciństwa był dla mnie jak otwarta księga. Nie wiesz, że praktycznie byłem w twoim ciele? Nie pamiętasz może już, jak w każdej chwili oglądałeś mój dom i moją rodzinę? Nie pamiętasz, jak to boli? Jeszcze tego chcesz? Tak, też to czułem, jakby ktoś rozrywał mnie na tysiące kawałeczków od środka. Widzisz?

Taka magia, jaką wykorzystała twoja przeklęta matka, działa na każdego. Dobra magia, podobno dobra. A na moją mroczną dusze działała jeszcze boleśniej. Czułem ból. Najprawdziwszy ból, którego nie można uśmierzyć. Całe życie w bólu. Od urodzenia, kiedy rodzice mnie nie chcieli, aż do ostatnich chwil. Chyba mam nadzieję, to wydaje się śmieszne ja - i nadzieja, mam nadzieję, że śmierć nie boli. Tak - śmierć, to, czego unikałem tak długo, to, co było moim cieniem i prześladowcą od kilkudziesięciu lat, to czego się bałem - to przyjdzie mi z pomocą. Ale dzisiejszy dzień był inny. Nie mogłem dostać się do twoich myśli. Gdy spałeś, nie umiałem już obserwować, owijać twojego umysłu i czuć, najzwyczajniej w świcie czuć przy sobie kogoś. Teraz mi nie uwierzysz, Harry Potterze, ale powiem ci, że za możliwość poczucia twojej bliskości i dotykania uczuć takich jak miłość, przyjaźń i ciepło, tak różnych od tego, co znałem ze swojego życia, ta możliwość sprawiła, że chyba…chyba byłeś mi najbliższy. Cały ten ból przysięgi krwi twojej matki nie przeszkodził mi w próbach zabicia ciebie, ale zawsze dostawałeś pozwolenie od losu, aby żyć dalej.

Proszę, pozwól ostatni raz, w tym przerażającym bólu, spojrzeć swój umysł, Harry Potterze. Pozwól poczuć to przejmujące ciepło, o które tyle walczyłem. Pozwól dotknąć miłości, jeszcze teraz, jeszcze, kiedy żyję. A potem… potem wszystko mi jedno, proszę tylko, abyś nie powiedział nikomu tego, co teraz słyszysz w swoim umyśle. To, co jest moim ostatnim pragnieniem. Niech to tak pozostanie. Tak…

A teraz możesz mnie zabić.


End file.
